Tables Have Turned
by AliceUnknown
Summary: It was different with Alice.  Lemonish


**Alright, I tried to hold myself back, but I seriously needed to write a lemon or a lime or something XDDD what does that say about me? [hornball?] just kidding. Review~!**

Tables Have Turned

It was definitely different with Alice.

For all his life, he had been the one in control. He would be the one to lustfully persuade girls into these things. In fact, he actually had acquired somewhat of a routine.

Getting them to comply was never an issue. He practically had girls lined up at his feet. All it took was a mere wink, and he would have them at his mercy.

Then, he had to get them alone. Which, also, was not much of a problem. Usually, balls or large social gatherings would take place in his father's mansion, so there would be plenty of rooms and corridors vacant and ready to be occupied with two barely-teenagers in a steamy situation. There had never once been a time when a girl had rejected his offer to talk a little more in his study or spare room or such.

Sometimes, by the time they reached the room, they were already into it. Her hands would typically be tangled in his locks, and he would be gripping her waist with a sort of viciousness. Then, things would progress to the nearest couch or bed, or even sometimes on the wall, if things were especially 'exciting'. Other times, he would take her hand gently and lead her into the room, she nervously blushing or giggling, clearly amazed that she was in this position with the great Oz Vessalius. They would sit down and talk for a couple minutes at most, and then he would delicately take a strand of hair and tuck it behind her ear, glowing red with a blush. The proximity would be too much for her, and she'd lunge into him, mouth pressing with need against his.

And from there on was the fight for dominance, and where things really started to differ. Because, every time, the girl would never even stand a chance. He would shove his tongue delightfully into her mouth, with such an awesome force that the girl was left to meagerly accept it. That kissing would continue for a while, before he'd start experimenting with his hands. They'd travel up her waist- or thighs, if she was wearing a dress- up to her stomach, and just stroke back and forth for a bit. Then, things would get more aggressive as he pushed his body even more against her's, fingers now lacing around the back buttons of the dress. To distract her, he'd begin to leave trails of kisses all down her neck, reaching her collarbone, where'd he'd linger for a moment, then make his way back up again. By that time, she'd let out moans of extreme gratitude and pleasure, whispering his name hoarsely.

Admittedly, it didn't usually go beneath the belt, as there _was_ still a party going on outside and the host couldn't be gone too long or have there be sexual noises from the next room over, or else suspicion would start to arise. But that didn't mean he didn't repeat this process a few more times throughout the night with whichever other girls looked suitable.

And that was his routine. That was what he was use to having happen.

But Alice was a whole new experience.

He wasn't even the one to lure in this situation. It had basically started as a statement from her.

"It's really hot."

And it was. It was quite hot.

Gil had left Oz in charge of the Rainsworth place (even if there were servants around) as he went to get ice for this incredibly hot July afternoon. The heat was just unbearable, and the refreshments were practically undrinkable without their icy counterparts. The day had pretty much consisted of Oz and Gil failing to explain the concept of Algebra to the girl (I don't get it. What is an X? It sounds like some kind of meat...). So, they were mostly just lazily lying around the study room all day. Parched, Alice demanded cool and refreshing liquids from Gil, who could not give her this, as there was no ice and the only thing to drink was tap water. This, apparently, is not how you should answer a dehydrated and overheated Alice, so, fifteen minutes of back and forth name calling later, Girl reluctantly made his way over to the nearest market.

Which left Oz and Alice alone in the room together. She was lying on the couch, leg and arm dangling off the side. Her coat had been removed and was juxtaposed to the couch, along with her boots. He was leaning against the couch's armrest.

"It's hot," she murmured a while after 'seaweed head' left.

Oz mumbled something unintelligible in response, not able to say anything in the intense heat.

She groaned. "Oz."

"Wh- Huh?"

"Where is that stupid seaweed head?"

Oz yawned. "Uh...ice...he- he went...to get...uh...ice..."

She sighed, frustrated. "But...that was like, ten minutes ago. I need ice."

"Well," Oz said, consumed in lethargy, "You have to...to wait for him...to come back..."

She made a very displeased noise. "He's taking to long. I'll just," she shifted in the couch, throwing her other leg over the side, "Get it myself!"

Unfortunately, a lethargic Alice was not a ver coordinated Alice, and the result was her basically falling off the couch and right into Oz's lap.

"Damn..." she muttered. "Can't...get up..."

"Um...A-Alice?" Oz stuttered. "Y-You're kind of on me..."

It seemed like she might have tried to get up, but her method was not the most effective. Instead of pushing herself off of the ground, she clutched Oz's shirt and yanked it in an attempt to rise from the ground.

What actually happened, though, was she just so happened to pull Oz at an exact angle that sent his head flying to her's, and there lips just so happened to crash into each other.

So it ended up looking like Alice pulled him into a kiss.

They should have been very grateful Gil was not in the room.

After a few seconds of pure shock, Alice pulled back. "Wh-Wh..."

"Alice..." Oz murmured, face completely red now.

But Alice didn't get up. Instead, she pulled Oz's shirt back to her and kissed him once more.

Some people say it's because of the intense heat that fogged up her mind and she didn't realize what she was doing. Others say that all she really knew was that it felt good, and didn't understand the implications. I like to believe both of these reasons, personally, but that's just me.

Oz didn't even have time to react before she grabbed his face and began forcefully shoving her mouth against his. She twisted her body upright so that she was now straddling him, still continuing on in a lust driven haze. She clutched handfuls of his hair in her fragile yet surprisingly strong hands. Then, she paused and backed away a bit, as if to ask if this was okay to humans.

Oz finally began registering what was happening in his mind, and, still not fully believing it, closed the small gap between them.

And then began the fight for dominance. And, I'll tell you, Oz put up a good fight, but by a long shot, Alice was dominating _him_.They were no longer leaning against the couch, but now completely on the floor, Alice on top of Oz, his body between her slender legs. Her tongue was now dancing about the tips of his mouth, exploring this new, undiscovered region. Liking what she saw- or rather, tasted- she dove deeper into his mouth, while Oz could only try his best to match her. Her hands were making contact with his stomach, setting fire to everywhere she touched. Was this what it was like to be in the opposite position? Oz wondered. Actually, he kind of liked it.

His hands reached up to try and grab hold of her body, but she swiftly took them in her grasp and pinned them to the ground. She was becoming intoxicated with the taste, now licking the back of his ear in an almost drunken mindset. Each stroke of her warm tongue on his body literally made him shiver, which felt just amazing and embarrassing at the same time. When had the tabled turned on him? he thought as she trailed lower on him, reaching his neck, which she began nipping- yes, _nipping_- at. She gently bit at his neck, and then decided to transfer back to simply licking and kissing.

_She's an animal,_ he thought.

And he liked it.

So he finally gave in to her, letting her toy with him in whichever way she chose. Because really, _it felt fucking great._

"Oz! Guys, I got the ice. I'll bring in water in a sec..."

Alice paused...

(Which made him want to absolutely murder Gil)

And smirked. Yeah, really smirked, and got off of Oz. She lazily walked back over to the couch and plopped herself in the cushions.

And Oz smirked too. _I'll be damned if that was the last time..._

**I know that wasn't much, and it was totally rushed, but what can I say? I have a short attention span o_o...**

**OHKAY~! Lol, please review! because I just spent 2 hours writing this when I should have been working on the three projects I have -_- P L E A S E R E W I E W ~ !**


End file.
